


Coffees and Confessions

by annakaashi, Lillento



Series: Otayuri drabbles [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillento/pseuds/Lillento
Summary: Otabek tries to confess to Yuri, but every time he tries, he's interrupted. But in the end, a coffee solves everything.





	Coffees and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> heyhoo! we're back with the last drabble, we hope you guys will like it :)
> 
> you can find us [here](otayuri-ficrec.tumblr.com) :)

Otabek has known for a few months now that he had a crush on Yuri. But every time he wanted to confess, they were interrupted. For example, when they were walking in a park near Yuri’s apartment, they run into Viktor and Yuri. Or the time they went to a restaurant after one of the competition, and someone bumped into the waiter who was next to the, spilling the drinks on Beka. So Otabek just gave up after that.

But that didn’t mean that he didn’t spend almost all his free time with Yuri when they had the chance. When Otabek invited Yuri to Almaty, they rode around the city on Otabek’s bike. In exchange, Yuri took him to Moscow, to meet his grandpa, and of course to try Nikolai’s pirozkhi (which was absolutely heavenly). 

When they both participated in the same competition, they usually flew there a day earlier to explore the city and to catch up. On those days they walked in the city center hand in hand, and then sat down at a café or a restaurant to eat or have a drink. 

Today was one of these days. They were both competing in Russia, and the town they were in had a certain charm to it. It was already December, so it was cold and snowing, but the main square, where there was a little Christmas market, was illuminated by fairy lights. These little lights reflected in Yuri’s green eyes, and Otabek couldn’t take his eyes away. Little snowflakes got stuck on the blond’s eyelashes, making it sparkle. Otabek was sure he has never seen anything more beautiful.

When they were frozen to the bone, they decided to warm up in one of the cafés they saw. When they stepped in, they were greeted by the smell of coffee and warm air. They found a table in one of the corners, and when they settled in, a nice lady came over to their table.

“What can I get you two?” She asked with a smile.

“I’d like a latte,” Otabek smiled at her. She nodded, then looked at Yuri expectantly.

“I would like a cappucino, thank you,” Yuri said to her. She nodded, and informed them that they will be ready soon. They thanked her again, then started to talk amongst themselves while they waited. After five minutes, the lady came back with their order.

“Here are your coffees, you lovebirds!” she smiled at them sweetly. 

“Umm… we’re-” Otabek spluttered, at the same time when Yuri said ‘Thanks’. She looked a little confused, but then left them, because there was another customer waiting for her.

“Uh, Yura… are we… dating?” Otabek asked. Yuri looked a little shocked, and a bit embarrassed.

“Well I thought that we are, but if you don’t want to you don’t have to!” he quickly babbled.

“No that’s not it… I was just surprised, I guess,” he replied, and then sat staring before him. 

“I think I broke him,” Yuri muttered under his breath, and waved his hands before Otabek’s eyes, which made Otabek jump a little.

“Sorry, it’s just, I’ve been trying to confess to you for like months now, and something always interrupted me, but I couldn’t be happier now,” he smiled at Yuri.

“So, boyfriend, where do you wanna go next?”


End file.
